A Tracker and Shield
by babyajiana82
Summary: Bella goes to meet James at the Ballet Studio, but things don't turn out quite the same. Journey with Bella as she deals with the aftermath and deal with her conflicting feelings.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing! All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary: Bella goes to meet James at the Ballet Studio, but things don't turn out quite the same. Journey with Bella as she deals with the aftermath and deal with her conflicting feelings.**

**Twilight AU; pairing Bella/ James Rated M**

**A/N: OOC. WILL UPDATE ALL STORIES THIS WEEK! SORRY FOR THE DELAY, COMPUTER/INTERNET PROBLEMS!**

**Warnings: violence, lemons, language, rape, non-sexual spankings. Dominant/Possessive James**

_**A Tracker and Shield**_

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

**General POV**

"_Where's Phil?" I asked tersely._

"_Ah, be careful now, Bella. Wait until I ask you to speak, please."_

_I waited._

"_It's important, now, that you don't make your friends suspicious when you go back to them. Tell them that you mother called, and that you talked her out of coming home for the time being. Now repeat after me, 'Thank you, Mom.' Say it now."_

"_Thank you, Mom." The tears were coming. I tried to fight them back._

"_Say, 'I love you, Mom, I'll see you soon.' Say it now."_

"_I love you, Mom." My voice was thick. "I'll see you soon," I promised._

"_Goodbye, Bella. I look forward to seeing you again,"_

_He hung up._

_I held the phone to my ear. My joints were frozen with terror—I couldn't unbend my fingers to drop it. _

_I knew I had to think, but my head was filled with the sound of my mother's panic. Seconds ticked by while I fought for control._

_I was suddenly grateful that Jasper was gone. If he had been here to feel my anguish in the last five minutes, how could I have kept them from being suspicious? I choked back the dread, the anxiety, tried to stifle it. I couldn't afford it now. I didn't know when he would return. _

_I concentrated on my escape. I had to hope that my familiarity with the airport would turn the odds in my favor. Somehow, I had to keep Alice away…_

_I knew Alice was in the other room waiting for me, curious. But I had to deal with one more thing in private, before Jasper was back. _

_I had to accept that I wouldn't see Edward again, not even one last glimpse of his face to carry with me to the mirror room. I was going to hurt him, and I couldn't say goodbye. I let the waves of torture was over me, have their way for a time. Then I pushed them back, too, and went to face Alice. _

_The only expression I could manage was a dull, dead look. I saw her alarm and I didn't wait for her to ask. I had just one script and I'd never manage improvisation now._

"_My mom was worried, she wanted to come home. But it's okay, I convinced her to stay away." My voice was lifeless._

"_We'll make sure she's fine, Bella, don't worry."_

_I turned away; I couldn't let her see my face. (Meyer. Twilight. Pages 429-431)_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing! All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary: Bella goes to meet James at the Ballet Studio, but things don't turn out quite the same. Journey with Bella as she deals with the aftermath and deal with her conflicting feelings.**

**Twilight AU; pairing Bella/ James Rated M**

**A/N: OOC. WILL UPDATE ALL STORIES THIS WEEK! SORRY FOR THE DELAY, COMPUTER/INTERNET PROBLEMS!**

**Warnings: violence, lemons, language, rape, non-sexual spankings. Dominant/Possessive James**

_**A Tracker and Shield**_

**Chapter 2**

**Bella POV**

Once the taxi dropped me off in front of my old dance studio, I just stood outside for what seemed like days, but was really only a few minutes, trying in vain to get my erratic heart and emotions in check before going in and facing my eventual death.

I never gave my death much thought, but dying in place of someone that I care about and love, is a good way to go in my book.

I do know that it most likely won't be the painless way that I had always hoped would take me from this world. Back when I was like most people and afraid of death, I would hope and pray that I died a peaceful death in my sleep. But that was before I knew about the other forces in our world that most only believe as myth and legend.

I took another deep breath and let it out as I walked up to the door and went inside.

Once inside, I could not hear anything but the air conditioner running at first. Then all of a sudden I heard my mom calling my name like she did on the telephone. I did not think of anything else and just ran toward her frantic voice.

I could not let my innocent, hair brained mother die because of my choices. I, on the other hand, pretty much signed my death warrant, at least my human one, the moment I confronted Edward and his family about knowing what they were. After all, humans are not supposed to know about vampires, and if they do, they have to be changed or killed.

I have accepted this already.

I make it to the room and run inside, only to be met with a television on the other side of the room with me and Renee on it from when I was little and got lost in this very building. I can hear my heart racing as I take in the scene in front of me and try to understand what is going on here.

I am startled out of my thoughts by clapping coming from behind me. I swirl around and come face to face with death itself.

James.

He had a sinister smirk on his face that for a second I wish I was strong enough to slap off without breaking my hand.

"Isabella," he purred out as he sauntered towards me, taking confident strides, like he knew he won.

"I am impressed. You actually followed directions and came alone. You didn't tell your little friends about our meeting here, did you? I wouldn't want to discipline you for being naughty."

I shivered at his implied threat and the menace in his voice as he said it.

"N…No! I didn't tell anyone, anything."

I stuttered out in fear. He was now only inches from my face and was looking me up and down, checking me out, like I was cattle being bought. Though, I suppose in a way, I was cattle to him.

"Good girl."

He said in a condescending voice, like I was a two year old. It was also then that I noticed a video camera recording. He followed my gaze as he played with a strand of my hair and sniffed it.

"I thought we could tape this for your little boy toy to find and avenge you. Do you think he would avenge you, Isabella? Hmm? Considering there were seven of them against three in that clearing, why didn't they even _**try**_ to attack there and save you all this pain? I know that the penny head read in my mind that I wanted you."

He said as he kicked me in the ribs, sending me flying through the air to the other side of the room and into the glass mirrors. They shattered and rained down on me but only cut up my arms as I covered my face and neck with them.

"AAHHH"

I screamed out from the pain.

"That's it! Scream, Isabella! Tell little Edward to avenge you!"

He exclaimed as he stepped on my leg.

I heard the bone crack before I felt it.

"NO! NO EDWARD, DON'T!"

I screamed out.

The pain was making me see black spots in my vision.

"I think we are gonna have to step this up a little as you don't want to cooperate."

He said in a sinister way.

I was afraid to look at him and so I closed my eyes and prayed that he would hurry up and finish me off. With my eyes closed and being in so much pain and him using his speed and stealth, I didn't know he was right by me until he picked me up by my throat and slammed me back down onto the floor and the broken glass. I screamed as shards of glass pierced my back and the backs of my thighs and butt. Tears were flowing hard down my face, blurring my vision as well as the pain.

I heard him chuckling at my pain.

"Poor, fragile, little human pet. You do know that if he was your mate, he would have attacked me then and there for even _**thinking**_ about harming you. But nooo, the little fur muncher is too much of a pussy and hid behind his family and ran. Another reason I can tell you're nothing but a pet is he or any of them would have changed you immediately if they really cared about you."

He taunted me as he repeatly punched me in the face, blacking both eyes and busting my lips.

"I bet the seer _saw_ us coming to your little game and still brought the little snack along. Why is that you think?"

I whimpered as I thought about all he was saying, even though he is cruel about it and his word choice, they are true. Why _had_ Alice brought me with them, knowing the nomads were coming? Or Edward for that matter? That was the vision that she had before we left, Edward said. Where are they? Are they on their way to save me? Am I really nothing but a pet to them?

The pain from my injuries are on par with the emotional pain of the answers to those questions. I can feel the hole starting and widening in my chest as I think about it.

"I wish James would stop toying with me and finish me already."

I didn't know that I said that last part out loud 'til I hear an evil chuckle and he is in my face grinning like a mad man.

"Oh no, Isabella. I plan to have a lot more fun with you before I am finished."

He unbuttons my shirt and tugs my bra down to expose my breast and roughly kneads and pinches them. I am horrified at what he plans on doing and I whimper at the pain and beg him to stop. He does, but then all of a sudden he bites me in the fleshy part of my left breast.

I scream from the pain, but I don't feel any of that fire that Alice described. He licks the mark and goes back to painfully pinching my nipples for a while.

***Rape scene (WARNING: Rape scene is semi graphic)***

After a few minutes of painfully pinching my nipples, he unbuttons and unzips my jeans and tugs them down to my knees. He then roughly shoves his fingers inside me and I scream out.

Over my screams, I can hear him chuckling and undoing his jeans with his other hand.

Once he gets himself free, he then lifts my jean and panty clad legs with one hand and puts them over his right shoulder and violently thrust his very large penis into me.

"NNOOOO! OOWWWW! PLEASE…STOP…stop, stop!"

He just let out a purely evil chuckle and sped up.

I tried using his shoulders as leverage and brought my hips up to force him out of me, but he mistook that as me meeting his thrusts and moaned happily.

And I tried clawing at him, but only ended up breaking my nails on his granite like skin. I also tried kicking, which was very hard to even attempt due to the fact that they were constricted by my jeans and underwear and they were on his shoulder.

He must have gotten annoyed with my attempts to break away from him and my screams as the pain was terrible, as he punched me in the face twice and once in the gut while shouting at me to "shut the fuck up!"

The pain from where he roughly entered me, taking my innocence, and was pounding relentlessly, was so bad that I kept blacking out. Not to mention the pain from my other injuries as well. I also had to deal with the emotional pain that did not leave me, even in the blackness.

I knew that Edward would never want me now.

I was tainted, used.

He wouldn't want anything to do with me anymore.

I don't know how long he was on top of me, doing "his business" before I felt a new pain in my right wrist. I came to in time to see his eyes close in what looked like bliss as I identified what that pain in my wrist was.

He was…drinking from me… while rapping me.

I just wanted to die.

I hoped and prayed that he would finish me off.

I didn't get my wish.

A few swallows later, he licked the bite mark closed like he did with the one on my breast. Again I didn't feel the burning sensation that Alice talked about. That would be just like him to change me and leave me alone, knowing that Edward and the Cullen's wouldn't want me anymore.

Minutes later, he gave a mighty thrust and roared out his release. I just laid there with silent tears flowing freely down my bruised and swollen face.

He pulled out and with a smirk, stood and fixed his pants. He then did the same for me while I checked out again due to the physical pain and the emotional helplessness that I felt for realizing that he was _**not**_ going to kill me after all.

***End Rape Scene***

I don't know why it shocked me that he tenderly dressed me after what he just did to me, like nothing happened. Then he gets up and grabs the camera and goes out of the room for a few minutes before coming back in and I can smell something that smells like gasoline. I can faintly hear him pouring it all around the glass room we were in, before hearing someone else in the room.

The physical pain from my multiple injuries and my emotional wounds are making it very hard to concentrate on their voices and what is being said. I only hear scattered words here and there.

"…_scent…"_

"…_car…"_

"…_leave…"_

"…_catch up…"_

I apparently loose the fight to stay awake, as I feel myself being picked up and laid on something soft. I don't know how long I am out of it as the next time I am aware, I hear a banging noise and all of a sudden feel myself drop.

I then hear a voice that I never thought that I would hear again.

"OH MY GOD! BELLA?!"

_**A/N: Cliffhanger…I know, I'm evil. Who do you think is the owner of the voice? Review and let me know!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing! All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary: Bella goes to meet James at the Ballet Studio, but things don't turn out quite the same. Journey with Bella as she deals with the aftermath and deal with her conflicting feelings.**

**Twilight AU; pairing Bella/ James Rated M**

**A/N: OOC. WILL UPDATE ALL STORIES THIS WEEK! SORRY FOR THE DELAY, COMPUTER/INTERNET PROBLEMS!**

**Warnings: violence, lemons, language, rape, non-sexual spankings. Dominant/Possessive James**

_**A Tracker and Shield**_

**Chapter 3**

**Edward POV**

"How in the hell did you two loose her?!"

I snarled out at my so called brother and sister.

I can't believe that they lost…_**LOST**_ my very human, very vulnerable mate in this city. Granted, she knows her way around here, better than we do in fact, as she used to live here, but that is not the point right now.

The point is, there is a monster, a human drinker, after her now.

"I am so sorry, Edward. I did not see her going to meet him until it was too late. She had already given Jazz the slip in the bathroom. Now I can't see anything concerning her at all."

My future seeing sister Alice sobbed out.

I knew that I should not be mad at them and that I should not be taking my anger and frustrations out on them, as it is not their faults, but I couldn't help it. My mate has gone to meet up with a psychotic killer and I am not there to protect her.

We are on our way now to her last known location.

The place that Alice saw in her last vision of my Bella.

The Ballet Studio.

"Edward, son, you need to calm down and focus. Playing the blame game is not going to help anyone in this situation. Especially when it is unwarranted. This could have happened to any one of us. Bella can be very sneaky when she wants to be and James is a master manipulator."

Carlisle said to me in his ever present calm demeanor.

"I know, Carlisle! I just want my mate back in my arms where she belongs!"

I snapped at him, earning a slap to the back of my head, that I did not even see coming, from Emmett.

Most people don't know this, but Emmett does not tolerate any of us disrespecting Carlisle or Esme. You would think it would be Jasper, the Southern boy, that would not tolerate that, but it is not.

Rosalie has gotten many beatings from Emmett for her disrespect towards one or both of our parents.

He would just hit the rest of us, but as he is Rose's mate as well, he beats her when she disrespects them.

And because of her personality and her loathing toward Carlisle for changing her, she gets spanked almost every day.

She gets a severe beating at least once a week.

"Ouch Emmett!"

I yelled out at him as we drove the last miles on the highway before our turn off according to Alice.

"Watch your tone then."

He replied calmly, the exact opposite of his excited thoughts and him practically bouncing in his seat. He is itching for a fight.

"The turn is coming up next, Carlisle."

Alice stated from her perch on Jasper's lap in the back seat.

Carlisle took the exit indicated by Alice and drove as fast as he dared to the ballet studio.

The closer that we got, the more dread I was starting to feel.

"We will find her, Edward."

Jasper stated as he felt my dread and anxiety building and sent out a dose of calm.

"I hope so, Jasper. The closer that we get to the Studio, the more intense this dreaded feeling gets."

I said, trying to stay calm.

'_Oh! I hope that no one was in that building!'_

'_It is too hot, we need to pull back!'_

"There is a fire somewhere close by you all. I am picking up thoughts that they are going to have to pull back due to the extreme heat."

I tell the others.

"We might have to go in on foot then, if the street is going to be blocked off. Do you know what building is on fire, Edward?"

Carlisle asked me.

'_Thank God they were closed for Spring Break! My daughter goes to that Studio!'_

"NOOOO! It's the studio, Carlisle!"

I screamed, startling the others.

'_My mate! Please God; don't let my mate be dead!'_

I thought to myself, sobbing.

Carlisle pulled over, as we could now see the raging inferno and could go no further with the car. We all piled out of the car and discretely made our way towards the building to hear any news and see if we could pick up their scents.

"Everybody, stay calm and don't blow our secret. Let us move closer and see what is going on. Edward, you listen into their thoughts and see if they have found anything. Jasper, I need you to see if you can feel anything in the building. I know that it is a long shot, but maybe she is hiding somewhere and needs rescuing. Alice, I need you to try and see Bella or James. Emmett, you will come with me and we will see if we can find any clues as to what went on here."

Carlisle ordered us and we all got into gear and did what we were told.

I found the Fire Chief talking to some Detectives and listened into their thoughts and their conversations.

'_I really hope that no one was in that building. Right now it is too hot for us to get in there to check and we will not be able to until we can get this fire under control.'_ ~**Fire Chief**

"When we get the fire down and under control, it might still be a while before we can actually get in there to check on bodies or the cause."

The Fire Chief voiced his thoughts to the detectives.

"Well, I called the owners and they said that no one was supposed to be here, but that is no guarantee that no one wasn't here."

One detective stated as they all looked up at the burning building, which may or may not have my mate inside of it.

'_Edward, I am not getting any kind of emotions from inside of the building.'_

Jasper thought to me as he headed towards where I was standing.

I knew that it was a long shot anyway.

'_I can't see anything concerning Bella or James. I doubt that James would kill himself, so how is it that he can block himself from me all of a sudden? Does he know about my gift?'_

Alice thought to herself, getting more and more frustrated at her lack of visions.

'_Nothing to find so far. It is too hot to get too close to the building to find anything useful.'_

Carlisle thought to himself.

'_Belly-Boo, where are you? I smell your scent and your blood. Oh no!'_

Emmett thought to himself and I started to panic when he stated that he smelt her blood. That meant that my mate was hurt!

But with Bella being Bella, that could mean anything, as she is extremely clumsy.

It could just be a cut on her hand or something.

'_Yes! It is just a cut Edward! She is fine. She is alive!'_

I thought to myself, trying not to go into a full blown panic attack.

I grabbed the others and we made our way towards the back of the building where Emmett was.

I immediately smelt the delicious aroma of my mate's blood as well and I really started to panic.

It smelt like more than a few drops that it would be for a simple cut on the hand.

It smelt like pools of blood, it was that strong in the air, even with the fire and smoke and other smells.

"Let's not jump to conclusions now."

Carlisle said soothingly to me.

I just looked at him like he was crazy.

Did he not smell all of the blood around here?

"I know, son. It smells like a lot of blood and it is most defiantly Bella's blood. I just meant that we should not jump to conclusions that she is dead, son. Jasper, you know Bella's emotional signature now, I need for you to go into the woods there a little ways and send out your gift. Maybe she got out and is in there, hurt somewhere."

Carlisle said.

Jasper took off walking and when he reached the edge of the small patch of forest, just inside the tree line away from the prying eyes of the surrounding humans, he took off at top speed.

"Do you really think that is possible, Carlisle? That she could be in the woods, just injured?"

Emmett asked while he kept looking around for any clues.

"Emmett, in the short amount of time that I have known Isabella, I have learned to always expect the unexpected when it came to her."

Carlisle intoned as we waited for Jasper to come back and for the firefighters to get the fire under control and we could look around the rubble.

About ten minutes later, Jasper came back towards us looking grave.

_NOO!_

He felt my tumultuous emotions and sent out a blast of calm.

"Her scent is in fact there in the woods, along with James' scent and spots of blood here and there. There is a road on the other side of these woods and that is where all of the scents and traces just stop. I am assuming that he had a car waiting. This could be good news…"

He stated, but I interrupted him.

"How in the _hell_ is that good news?!"

I screamed at him.

How could he say that about my mate?

"Edward"

Carlisle warned me.

"I meant that it was good news as we now know that she was **NOT** in there…in the fire."

He said and pointed to the burning building behind us.

"It means that even though she is obviously injured, she is still most likely alive. If he had indeed killed her…"

I flinched at the thought.

"Why not just leave the body in the burning building, instead of carrying it with him?"

Jasper stated rhetorically.

Before any of us could respond to his findings and his theories, Carlisle's phone rang.

_**Ring, ring**_

"Hello, Dear."

He said to Esme.

'_Carlisle, you all need to get back here as fast as you can!'_

She said frantically, causing us all to tense and wonder what was going on there to have her in such a state.

Her and Rose stayed in Forks to watch over Charlie, as Victoria and her mate, Laurent, were still out there.

"Dear, calm down and tell us what happened. We are at the Ballet Studio, but it is on fire. We do not know where Bella or James is."

He told his mate calmly.

'_We were watching Charlie at his house when the wolves came trying to attack us, because of a frantic Charlie. He was on the cordless phone with Billy Black, when a knock came on the door…'_

She sobbed out.

"Esme, what happened?"

He asked his frantic mate again.

'_Someone threw her into the door!'_

She yelled out, sobbing once more.

"Who?"

He asked, dreading the answer like the rest of us.

One word.

One word was all that it took and my whole world collapsed.

'_BELLA!'_


End file.
